Gnome Engineering
See also Goblin Engineering This page should give you a complete view of the Gnome Engineering Devices. It is intended for those who are having trouble deciding which Artisan Engineer path to take, and would like a run-down on everything the Gnome side makes. Summary Gnomish innovation is about as diverse as it gets, with devices ranging from the Gnomish Mind Control Cap to the Gnomish Harm Prevention Belt. A Gnomish Engineer's main strength is his ability to do a lot of things not normally available to his class, which is sometimes a surprise for enemy players. Many of these devices have a chance to breakdown or backfire on use (sometimes spectacularly) which causes a lot of players to shy away from the Gnomish side of Engineering. Others find the risk worth it when their enemies are rooted, shrunk down to doll-size and being pecked to death by a chicken while their non-rogue opponent stealths away. Note, though, that almost all of these devices occupy a trinket slot, so you can only have two at once. Additionaly there is a 30 second cooldown after you first equip an item, preventing rapid switch-and-use for multiple effects, and some are on the same cooldown timer after use. Plan wisely. Description of Devices The skill level on some of these devices is below the 225 requirement for Gnomish Engineering, but you cannot use the scematic or access the proper trainer until you become a Gnomish Engineer. Also, every device here has an Engineering skill requirement to use, but those that are marked with Tradeable:Yes can be any type of Engineer, with the exception of the World Enlarger. Gnomish Cloaking Device * Skill Level: 200 * Tradeable: Yes * To Use: Equip to a trinket slot and right click to cloak. Cannot be used in combat. 1 hour cooldown. ** Good for 10 seconds of stealth. You can move at regular walking speed, but casting/attacking breaks the effect early. Stealth seems to be as good as a rogue your level without the Master of Disguise talent. * Breakdown Effects (low chance) ** May end early * Notes: 10 seconds of stealth/hour isn't all that great, but the few times you use it will feel worth the trouble of hauling it around and waiting 30 seconds after you equip it to get it to work. Most useful against players for a surprise attack or quick escape. Using this device puts a 5 minute cooldown timer on your Gnomish Rocket Boots, even if they are in your backpack. It will also put the same 5 minute cooldown on your Nifty Stopwatch or Gnomish Mind Control Cap, but only if equipped. (No sneaking and mind controlling, I'm afraid.) Gnomish Shrink Ray * Skill Level:205 * Tradeable:Yes * To Use:Equip to a trinket slot, target an enemy and right click to shrink. ** Shrinks your target for 15 seconds, making them physically smaller and reducing their attack power by 250. 5 minute cooldown. * Breakdown Effects (good chance, about 1 in 8) ** Shrink your entire party for 15 seconds. ** Shrink all enemies in a medium radius (10 or 15 yards; hits the entire enemy "party") around your target for 15 seconds. ** Grow target instead of shrinking them for 15 seconds. Larger and raises attack power by 250. ** Grow your entire party for 15 seconds. * Notes: This is worth firing every 5 minutes. Even when it backfires the effect is sometimes benificial. Being shrunk is a big deterrent to meleers when swinging against armored targets (non-caster NPCS, plate and mail wearing players); if you are a caster, there's not as much (but still significant) of a reduction in damage against you... even zero attack power punches through your robes pretty well. A shrink or grow has no effect on casting efficiency. The visial effect is highly entertaining, especially when it shrinks small targets like gnomes down to eye level for a sandcrab or grows them to tower over humans. Lil' Smokey * Skill Level:205 * Tradeable:No * To Use:Right click to summon/dismiss this trophy pet. * Breakdown Effects ** None * Notes: When you renew your Gnomish Engineering Membership (which expires once every 12 days played, though you can renew before that) you will sometimes get this schematic in the mail. A gnomish-only trophy pet. Gnomish Net-o-Matic Projector * Skill Level:210 * Tradeable:Yes * To Use:Equip to a trinket slot, target an enemy and right click to net. 10 minute cooldown. ** Roots the enemy in place for 10 seconds. ~25 yard range. * Breakdown Effects (low chance) ** Roots user in place for 30 seconds. ** Roots target for 10 seconds, roots user for 20 seconds, draws user to melee range with target. * Notes: Handy for classes that don't have a way to slow down their enemies at range. The backfire can be disasterous with that long duration, so either be a) prepared to stand and fight or b) a gnome. It doesn't happen often enough that you'll regret having this device, though. Gnomish Harm Prevention Belt * Skill Level:215 * Tradeable:Yes * To Use:Equip to the belt slot then right click to shield. ** Puts up a shield that absorbs all damage for 500 points or 10 minutes, whichever comes first. 1 hour cooldown. ** Belt is Leather, +6 stamina, 66 armor. (Sorry, casters.) * Breakdown Effects (low chance) ** "Sends wearer to another dimension": Banishes you for 20 seconds (cannot act, immune to everything). * Notes: Sort of dissapointing for the cloth-wearing engineers who cannot use this, but fun for everyone else. When used in a group as an emergency measure, even the backfire is benificial. You cannot be healed while banished, but at least your group can take care of whatever is killing you. If you're alone, the backfire won't help you, but if you're going to die anyway, it can't hurt you either, so flip that giant doodad on the buckle and pray. Gnomish Rocket Boots * Skill Level:225 * Tradeable:Yes * To Use:Equip to the boot slot, right click to sprint. ** Speed burst (About 150-160% normal walking speed, roughly equivalent to rogue sprint) for 20 seconds. 30 minute cooldown. ** Boots are Cloth, 41 armor. * Breakdown Effects (low chance) ** Effect ends early. ** Small chance to be 'confused' for 5 seconds during the duration. Wearer cannot act, and runs in random directions (at boosted speed!). The effect doesn't end the boost effect, you can recover and keep running. ** Wearer rooted in place for 20 seconds. ** Boots explode damaging and stunning wearer, damage varies, usually not enough to kill you at full hit points, but may if you're hurt and trying to escape. ** Boots break. Leaves a container in your inventory containing some of the original parts. * Notes: These manage to be an even tradeoff. You usually have to give up a lot for the boot slot, even if you're already wearing cloth. While the breakdown effects don't happen often, they are almost always fatal since these are effectively an escape device. However, when you've no other way to get away (and even if you do have a way and your timers are down) and the boots work, you'll want to kiss them. They're also very futuristic looking and stylish... stylish, at least, if you're wearing all silver. These are functionally identical to Goblin Rocket Boots, the only difference being the ingredients. Additionally, if you have multiple speed-boosting objects equipped, such as these and a Nifty Stopwatch, activating one will add a 5 minute cooldown to the other, preventing multiple item sprint (this cooldown is also added to your Gnomish Cloaking Device. No escape for the wicked). You can avoid the 5 minute cooldown on the stopwatch by not having it equipped. You will still have the 30 second item-use delay before you can activate it. Rogue sprint and potion sprint are on separate timers, and can be used in a chain with Rocket Boots. Removing the boots while rocket sprinting ends the effect. Gnomish Battle Chicken * Skill Level:230 * Tradeable:No * To Use: Equip to a trinket slot, right click to summon a fighting chicken for 90 seconds. 30 minute cooldown. ** Since version 1.4, the chicken you summon improves with your engineering skill. The chicken hits for 25-30, which stays about the same as his level improves, though he's able to hit higher level things more often with his new levels. His level is equal to your engineering skill/5, so he's level 60 at skill 300, though he'll get bonus levels if you are a gnome with max skill of 315 (to level 63) or somehow aquire an engineering skill bonus some other way. The chicken has "pet hit points" so will die much faster then a normal creep of the same level. The chicken will occasionally enter "Chicken Rage" and swing twice as fast at double attack power for about 20 seconds; and higher level chickens have a "Battle Squawk" which improves the attack power of all nearby friendlies (chicken included) much like a Warrior's Battle Shout. Note that you do not need to make additional trinkets to get a stronger chicken; a chicken appropriate per your current engineering skill is summoned each time you use this item. * Breakdown Effects ** None. * Notes: It's a giant (gnome-sized) chicken. It fights for you. There's not much more you could ask for. It behaves the same as other automatic engineered pets, that is: like a warlock or hunter pet on agressive. It has an aggro range, and will go after anything that attacks you if it's idle. Especially handy in PvP against casters since it swings so fast, especially when raging. A lot of engineers like this better then the roughly equivalent Mithril Dragonling since it lasts 30 seconds longer and has half the cooldown, even though it's not as powerful in combat. Also, the chicken is on a separate cooldown timer then the dragonlings so it's possible to have both out at the same time (the chicken, for some reason, must come out first, then the dragonling. Otherwise you'll get a "not ready yet" message until the dragonling dies). Add in a Compact Harvest Reaper Kit (which must be deployed third) and a Mechanical Squrrel and you've got a full squad of robots following you for a while. For bonus points, get a mind control capped humanoid, be a hunter, and control a mechanical target with your universal remote. An army of pets. Gnomish Mind Control Cap * Skill Level:235 * Tradeable:Yes * To Use:Equip to the head slot, target a humanoid and right click to hypnotize. 1 hour cooldown. ** Gives you "control" of the target for a very short period of time (about 20 seconds). Target effectivly becomes your pet (see notes) ** Helm is Cloth, +14 Spirit, 50 armor. (nifty look, too) * Breakdown Effects ** Wearer becomes target's pet for a short period of time. * Notes: The effect is nifty, and since you can activate it and then take it off (well, take it off as soon as you're out of combat), it doesn't cost you your head slot for long. Especially fun in PvP when you enslave a key member of the invading army. The target becomes a standard pet with a bar above your main bar with agressive, defensive and passive modes, as well as special abilities you can trigger(in the case of NPC's) or their first hotbar (in the case of players). Gnomish Death Ray * Skill Level:240 * Tradeable:No * To Use:Equip in a trinket slot, target an enemy, right click to begin channeling. 5 minute cooldown. ** As you channel (4 seconds) the device does a random amount of damage (reports in the range of 400-600) to you, split over 4, 1 second ticks. When the channeling is complete target is zapped for approximatly 150% of the damage you took (600-1200 or more). Note that the damage estimate of 150% is very rough; this device is probably like the Goblin Sapper Charge, in that it does a random number 400-600 to you and a different random number 600-1400 to your enemy. * Breakdown Effects ** None. * Notes: This is the only reliable gnomish device that directly harms an enemy. The damage to the wearer is physical damage and preventable by shields (like, say, a Gnomish Harm Prevention Belt), and the damage it deals appears irresistable except by very high level bosses. Also note that damage from other sources doesn't interrupt the channel like it would for other spells or effects. Moving still cancels the channel, leaving you with part of the damage and nothing to show for it. Obvious use in battle, but use carefully. World Enlarger * Skill Level:260 * Tradeable:Yes, but only to other Gnome Engineers * To Use:Right click to enlarge the world for 5 minutes. 60 minute cooldown. ** Note it's not a trinket. Can be activated from your inventory. Note that "World Enlargement" effectivly shrinks you down to 20% your normal size. * Breakdown Effects ** None. * Notes: Combined with the shrink effect from Noggenfogger Elixir, this will make your character only a few inches tall. Gnomish Alarm-O-Bot * Skill Level:265 * Tradeable:Yes * To Use:Right click to summon your Alarm-O-Bot. ** One charge, lasts 10 minutes. Sends out a "ping" in a 10 yard radius every 30 seconds that reveals stealthed targets. * Breakdown Effects ** None, but is lootable after it is killed by the creator to recover some lost parts. * Notes: Most engineers consider this almost useless. The 30 second cooldown on the ping is more then enough time for a rogue or druid to sneak up and gut you. The high creation cost, even when offset by the recovered materials after it dies, makes this more of a toy then a useful invention. You can, however, have it out with your other pets, adding to the clanking army of robots look. Ultrasafe Transporter - Gadgetzan * Skill Level:285 * Tradeable:No * To Use:Equip in a trinket slot, right click to teleport to Gadgetzan. 4 hour cooldown. ** Casting time is 10 seconds, the same as your Hearthstone. Does NOT share a timer with the Hearthstone. * Breakdown Effects (low chance) ** Teleport you just outside of Gadgetzan... a few dozen yards in the air. Bring a Parachute Cloak. ** May replace you with your Evil Twin for 2 hours. (No actual game effect). * Notes: More teleportation is always handy. Go to Engineering Category:Engineering Category:Gnome